


Infinity Train AU

by thatgaykiddo82403



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgaykiddo82403/pseuds/thatgaykiddo82403
Summary: Logan Sanders just wants to go to Coding Camp. He runs away when he finds out he can't but stumbles upon a promising train that might get him where he needs to be.





	Infinity Train AU

**Author's Note:**

> Oof so yeah. I guess it's a thing now. I hope you guys like this

"So how long will you be gone?" Emile asks, his boots crunching in the snow as he walked next to his friend.

Logan sighed and smiled a little, "Only about three weeks. I'll come home for Christmas and go right back to coding camp." He stared at the ground as he headed back to his moms house. He didn't show it but he was exited as hell! Most kids would rather play and have snowball fights or go sledding like he did when he was much smaller but on cold winter days like this very one he preferred to stay hidden in his room typing away on his computer. He was so close to finishing his simple video game, aptly named 'Good guy beats Bad guy' and he knew that he would be able to make the final touches at camp.

"You better text me every single day. Who am I going to rant to about the new Steven Universe Movie?"

Logan rolls his eyes, "Only if you allow me to go on about video games."

"You know I don't like games... except for-"

"Mine. I know Emile, I was joking." He let out a breathy chuckle.

Soon, both boys stood on a hill leading down to Logan's house. A fond memory of the two sledding down it and crashing into a mailbox was recalled in Logan's mind. He still had the picture of five year old him and Emile sharing an oversized winter coat on his desk.

"Is it weird without your dad around?" Emile's question shook him away from his thoughts.

"Not necessarily." He shrugs, "41% of marriages end in divorce."

"What about when he picks you up? Do your parents talk?"

"Yes. They aren't invisible to each other. They talk."

Emile just nods and kicks a little at the ground. Logan's parents only recently separated, but it wasn't as if they were always fighting. In fact, he was happier now that they were divorce since he turned his dad's old office into his personal computer room.

Soon they stood in front of the large rustic house. Logan extended his hand for a goodbye handshake and was met with a tackle-hug.

"I'm gonna miss you jam-breath." Emile smiled and held on tightly to the other boy.

"Don't mock me for my jam addiction."

"Love you too."

They got up and dusted themselves off, saying their goodbyes once more. Logan waved as he steeped inside his house. His cheeks became warm and rosy from the change in temperature. He quickly headed up the stairs to the computer room, ignoring his mother who insisted he come to talk to his father who was on the phone.

He sat down and started up his game to fix up a few problems before he went away to camp. It was a simple fix, nothing too complicated. He was interrupted by his mother asking him to come downstairs for a minute. 

"I've got some bad news, hun." His mom got some leftovers out from the fridge as she spoke, "Your father forgot your camp started this weekend and he can't take you up there."

Logan frowned and gave his mother a confused expression, "I... He can't just-can't you just take me?"

"Sorry but I signed up for a 12 hour shift at the hospital because I thought you'd be gone. I can't back out of it."

"This is..." Logan's lips quivered, "This is bullshit!"

"Language!"

"You and Dad knew how important this was to me! I was supposed to go for my Christmas gift!"

"I know honey, we'll make it up-"

Logan was too frustrated to stay there. He wiped away tears from behind his glasses and stormed up to his room.  
He threw a pair of clothes, a blanket, his charger, spare glasses, a flashlight, and a water bottle and a few snacks into a backpack. How could they do this to him?! It was so unfair! He never got his way! It was his parents needs first and his second and he was fed up with it! Before he knew it he slid out of his window and started running. If his parents couldn't bother driving him to camp he could get there himself.

It was like that for a few hours, then he started to get tired. His flashlight shone through scrawny and tangled trees. Eventually he had to take a rest, though.

He sank down against a small tree trunk. Camp was only... 294 miles away...

"Shit." He muttered to himself. "How could I only have traveled six miles?"

After his rest, he found a clearing. The dusk fog had settled just above his knees. All was quiet and calm except for his steady breathing and heartbeat.

That was, until a flash of black and green almost ran him over.

A train. It seemed to travel at impossible speed and go on forever. Until it suddenly stopped. It's door opening and leading into seemingly nothing. Logan was too tired and emotional to think. He grabbed the handrail and peered into the nothingness.

It was the last thing he saw before blacking out.


End file.
